


Unlicensed

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Political Unrest, Politics, Revolt, Threats, Treason, Uprising, insult, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Roger's personal mage confronts him about the mage license.





	Unlicensed

Unlicensed 

“I presume that someone of my magical stature will not be expected to obtain one of your mage licenses, sire.” Ironwood of Sinthya’s tone suggested that he would have found Roger’s decree requiring mages to acquire a license outrageous if he didn’t deem it ridiculous to imagine Roger would refuse to exempt him from this onerous new law. 

“You presume too much.” Roger arched an eyebrow at his personal mage who had always been insufferably arrogant and uptight—one of those beings born with a burr up his backside. “Someone of your magical stature is a powerful mage in need of licensing for the security of the realm. If you wish to continue practicing magic as my personal mage, you’ll acquire a license like any other mage in the kingdom.” 

“This license requirement is an insult to mages.” Ironwood’s spine was stiff as a spear. “Up and down the country, mages will protest this affront to our noble profession.” 

“If you wish to resign in protest of this affront to your noble profession, you’ve my leave to do so.” Roger allowed a trace of mockery to tinge his tone as he mimicked Ironwood’s pompous phrasing. He wouldn’t weep if this pretentious, self-satisfied mage left his service, Mithros knew. 

“I don’t intend to resign.” Ironwood bristled even further at the implication that he would do anything so ignoble as resign. “I intend to warn you that mages the realm over will resist this decree, and you don’t want to anger the people who control magic lest they wield it as a weapon against you and your family.” 

“That was an unlicensed comment.” Roger felt cold as ice and put the ice into his voice so Ironwood wouldn’t see his fear for himself and his family. “I will have an apology from you.” 

“Forgive me, Your Majesty.” Ironwood bowed. Rising, he continued after a pregnant pause Roger predicted could give birth to no good, “I, of course, didn’t mean that I would ever wield my magic against you or your beloved family. I merely meant to caution you about the vile actions of others.” 

Roger grunted and wished he could be certain of that, but the list of subjects he could trust was short, and there were no mages on it.


End file.
